In some systems, each frame received from a higher layer is submitted to a lower layer as independent PDUs. In some systems, frames can be aggregated several PDUs before submitting to a lower layer and generate an aggregate (A-PDU). A “Block Acknowledgement” (BA) method can be used to confirm reception of several PDUs in single acknowledgment frame, containing information regarding the correct reception of each of these PDUs frames.